Un cuento de invierno
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: El punto de vista de un niño alrededor de un mundo oscuro, y un amor completamente puro.


_**Un cuento de invierno **_

**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, angustia, humor, supongo que algo de drama. (Los que ya me conocen saben que pongo un poco de todo)

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash infantil, nada serio, es inocente y tierno, fuffy, toques traumáticos. AU!Sin magia

**RESUMEN:** /Draco se aparta silenciosamente de todos, mientras observa al niño de ojos verdes. /

El punto de vista de un niño alrededor de un mundo oscuro, y un amor completamente puro.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Hi! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió ayer a la noche, y mientras voy a escribir un par de one-shots más, casi al mismo tiempo, que están muy buenos. Bien, espero que les guste, y que comenten *-*

* * *

_**Un cuento de invierno:**_

_**Dos piezas** _

_No sabemos a dónde ir,_

_así que sólo voy a perderme contigo._

_Nunca nos separaremos._

_Porque encajamos juntos…_

…_como dos piezas de un corazón roto.-Two Pieces (D.L)_

-…No lo olvides Draco, porque sabes que tu padre….-bla, bla, bla, y más bla, bla, bla. Últimamente su madre no hacía otra cosa más que decir cosas aburridas.

Draco suspiró triste.

No es como si fuera una mala persona, era su madre, la adoraba, y dejaría a un lado todos sus modales con tal de defenderla. Pero aún estaba enojado con ella, y lo peor era que ella todavía no se daba cuenta.

Nadie nunca lo hacía.

¿Por qué?

Draco hacía todo lo que sus padres decían, al pie de la letra, ¿entonces por qué se siente tan solo? Él definitivamente no está solo. Tiene a madre, a padre, a Greg, Vincent, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Mitsy (su amada gatita), y millones de amigos, y personas que lo adoran.

Pero ninguno contaba, Greg y Vincent tenían tanto cerebro como él de pobre, y nunca parecían entender sus bromas (que obviamente había imitado de su padre), aunque siempre se reían como bobos. Draco empezaba a sospechar que la única razón de su padre para incitarlo a no separarse de ellos era para tenerlos como guardaespaldas, cada uno era como tres cuerpos de él. La verdad era que estaba demasiado delgado, y pálido, jamás podría defenderse solo. De todas maneras se estaba volviendo incómodo estar con ese par tan soso.

Pansy siempre se le colgaba del brazo, mientras su padre, cuando sucedía y él estaba presente, asentía con satisfacción, mientras él ponía cara de pánico. En efecto, había confirmado su pase al infierno: su supuesta prometida iba a ser ella. Esa cara aplastada de puddle. Draco arrugaba la nariz cada vez que se le acercaba. Con ese corte de taza y la cara aplastada que tenía, y ese rostro, podía hacerse pasar por Ursula, ese monstruo con tentáculos, una villana de un cuento que le encantaba leer.

Ella, definitivamente no era una opción para su preciada compañía.

Blaise era genial, pero parecía animarse sólo cuando su padre estaba cerca, y Draco no lo entendía. Era un tanto extraño. Theo era un cerebrito adinerado, lo escuchaba, pero siempre andaba con un libro en la mano, y prefería hacer tareas antes que jugar con él a las escondidas.

Inflaba las mejillas de sólo pensarlo.

Su madre le reprimía siempre por eso, pero, ¿cuándo no?

Ella siempre tenía un defecto que encontrarle.

Draco se sentía defectuoso.

Su padre siempre trataba a los demás como si fueran seres inferiores, mientras que él, bajito, pequeño y delgado lo miraba de reojo e inflaba su pecho y alzaba la barbilla mirando a todo por debajo de su nariz, para parecer más alto. Lo intentaba imitar en todo, igual, de todas maneras su padre le enseñaba lo que conllevaba ser un Malfoy, y tenía que aprender para estar a la altura, pero cuando se aburría, se iba a los bosques de Malfoy Manor y jugaba con las ramas, o escondía cosas para luego buscarlas, su casa era demasiado grande para alguien tan diminuto como él.

Se sentía un extraño allí.

¿Era normal sentirse un completo desconocido en tu propia casa?

Él en realidad, por más que intente convencerse una y otra vez, no pertenece a todo lo que le enseñan, él quiere jugar, correr, bailar en la lluvia, mancharse la cara con chocolate, y jugar con alguien que le importe. Con un amigo de verdad.

¿Era normal sentirse tan solo?

La casa era tan grande, que se sentía una molécula, una cosa insignificante y sin sentido.

Se aburría todo el tiempo. Y sus padres no hacían más que gritar, o gritarle, de las dos maneras dolía.

¿Era realmente un niño malo? Había empujado a Longbottom (un niño torpe de su clase), cuando su padre le dijo que tenía que hacerse respetar en su curso, y pasar por encima de los débiles, pero unos minutos después quiso pedirle perdón. Eso no estaba bien, los Malfoy no piden perdón, no se disculpan, ni dicen por favor, se recordó mentalmente como si estuviera estudiando. Su padre se lo había repetido demasiadas veces, que sólo malgastaba esas palabras a alguien que se lo había ganado, igual que el poder, el respeto y la adoración. Pero él no quería todo eso, ¿estaba mal?

Su padre por supuesto, si escuchara sus pensamientos, lo degollaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Su familia, ya no era lo mismo. Ahora cenaba solo en el jardín, o en su habitación, porque la mesa alargada, donde podían entrar unas cincuenta personas, ahora estaba vacía, y él se sentía muy tonto comiendo allí. Asique por lo general comía en el jardín de rosas, era agradable.

Pero siempre solo.

Sus padres discutían, todo el tiempo, Draco no entendía nunca sus discusiones, pero no le gustaba que se gritaran. Ahora no se cruzaba con nadie en la mansión, y cuando estaba con su madre, lo único que hacía, en vez de leerle cuentos, era retarlo, reprimirle, siempre hacía algo mal. Era tonto, y no servía para nada, ella no lo dijo con esas palabras exactas, pero era lo que Draco entendía.

Y cuando veía a su padre, que eran la verdad muy pocas veces, lo miraba arrugando la nariz, como si el sólo hecho de existir fuera una pérdida de tiempo.

Estaba un poco perdido, no podía estar a la altura, era como si el mundo estuviera corriendo, y él se quedara atrás inevitablemente, como cuando viajaba en la limusina, y miraba por la ventanilla, viendo como todo, se iba quedando atrás.

Tal vez ni siquiera merecía ser un Malfoy.

-No atosigues al niño, Narcissa-replicó una voz fría, que hacía que los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran de una manera aterradora-. ¿No ves que ya es todo un hombre? No necesita tantas explicaciones.

Draco tragó saliva.

Era una de esas veces en las que, como casi siempre, él parecía sobrar en la habitación.

Sus padres habían sido muy felices, bueno, no lo recordaba con mucha claridad, después de todo tenía siete años, no recordaba la mitad de su vida, pero en las fotografía, que veía cuando tenía que animarse diciéndose que eran una familia, o por lo menos lo habían sido, sus rostros sonrientes impresionaban a Draco. Ellos tenían muchas fotos, que un día en un arranque de ira (que había hecho que Draco llorara por horas) su padre las había tirado, todas estaban malgastadas, arrugadas, y casi completamente destruidas, no importaba, Draco quería aferrarse a ella. A los recuerdos que ambos se empeñaban tanto por destruir, mientras que para él eran su única esperanza.

Ellos se fulminaban con la mirada, como si quisiesen hacerse daño. Eso ponía especialmente triste a Draco. Y aunque sus intentos de juntarlos de nuevo fracasaran continuamente, él no quería rendirse, no quería quedarse solo.

La mirada azulada de su madre se mostraba empeñada, fría y algo dolida, Draco no recordaba el día en que todo había empezado a ir mal, pero su madre no se dejaba pisotear, era la única que había conseguido hacer que su padre obedezca a alguien más que a él mismo. Su padre era un poco brusco a veces, y aunque había querido muchísimo a su madre, tampoco parecía ceder.

Tal vez, lo que más le había entristecido a Draco era que se habían olvidado de él.

Su madre lanzó una risa hueca, que hizo que el corazón de Draco se apretara un poco.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué puedes saber vos de tu hijo? Si ni siquiera estás en casa.

Draco miraba de un lado a otro, viendo quién parecía querer hacer más daño a quién, era un juego de miradas que ellos practicaban muy a menudo. Y a él le dolía el cuello de tanto moverse, como si estuviera viendo un partido de pin pon.

-Tampoco parece muy entusiasmado con estar contigo, pero, ¿cómo culparlo? Eres agobiante.

-¿Ah, sí? A Patrick no le parezco agobiante, de hecho, creo que le agrado bastante.

La mirada de su padre se endureció, y su mandíbula se apretó tanto que Draco pensó que se le rompería.

-¡Me parece estupendo! ¡¿Por qué no te vas de una vez por todas, entonces?!

-¿Y dejar a Draco contigo? ¿Con un pedazo de _monstruo_?-su voz temblaba, con severidad, y Draco agachó la cabeza, intentado no llorar, menos en frente de ellos.

Apretó la mochila sobre sus hombros, y aguantando un sollozo, salió por la puerta, solo.

No creía que ellos se hayan dado cuenta. Nunca lo hacían.

* * *

-¿Draco Malfoy?-se escuchó la voz monótona por el salón, ahora, silenciándose.

-Presente-respondió, o susurró mejor dicho. Esta vez se sentó al fondo, apartado de toda la clase, hoy no tenía ganas de fingir.

Cuando llegó y se sentó en la otra punta de donde lo hacía generalmente, sus "amigos" le miraron extrañados, él se encogió de hombros lo mejor que pudo, y miró a su lado, por la ventana, viendo la nieve caer, el hielo esparcirse por el lago del colegio, y los pequeños primerizos copos blancos posarse en el casi disecado pasto.

Draco suspiró.

Últimamente era lo único que hacía.

La nieve le gustaba, el frío no. Era simplemente una fachada, lo hacían ver lindo para luego congelarte los huesos. Su piel era demasiado sensible para cualquier tipo de estación extrema. El verano era en donde sufría más que las otras, era absolutamente imposible broncearse, su tez era tan blanca, pálida y delicada, que apenas podía aguantar el sol. Ni imaginar los mediodías en el verano, en las vacaciones se quedó dormido en la reposera de la playa, y estaba tan rojo y dolorido que no pudo moverse por un mes. Obviamente sus vacaciones se echaron a perder con eso, y sus padres, lógicamente volvieron a pelear.

Draco no lo entendía.

Bueno, no era nada nuevo, él no entendía la mayoría de las cosas.

A él no le gustaba su piel, ni su cabello que era demasiado claro, eso era lo que pasaba, era demasiado incoloro. Como si fuera la nube grisácea en un mundo colorido, en donde no pertenecía. Tampoco le gustaban sus ojos, que eran grises, y como no podía ser de otra manera, también eran claros. Su cuerpecito era delgado, muy flacucho, a su padre no le gustaba eso, lo miraba como a uno de sus empleados, alguien del cual tiene que hacerse cargo temporalmente. Draco era eso, alguien a quien seguramente algún día iban a desechar, o que ya desecharon. Ojalá su familia volviera a la normalidad, pensó con tristeza, viendo por la ventana, sintiendo como alguien se sentaba a su lado, y la clase comenzaba.

Su madre, antes, le obligaba a estudiar, ahora está demasiado nerviosa como para hacerse cargo, o prestarle atención a algo tan insignificante. Draco estudia solo. Pero extraña los dulces de recompensa de su madre sonriente, y la felicidad de su padre al recibir sus excelentes calificaciones, ahora, es el segundo de la clase, y aunque se esfuerce en estudiar él solo, siempre termina en segundo lugar.

Antes superaba las expectativas de su padre. Pero ahora no. Ahora se siente solo y perdido, y no sabe que hizo mal, intenta mejorar en todo desesperadamente, pero lo único que consigue es que sus padres pierdan los nervios.

Y aunque no quiere dejar de intentar, está cansado, aburrido, solo, y lo único que quiere es jugar con alguien. Sonreír de verdad. Divertirse, como cuando con sus padres eran felices, y los tres hacían cosas divertidas.

Un pequeño sonido de algo cayéndose corta el hilo de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo un poco, mira a su lado y siente, por un momento, que se le atora la respiración, como si estuviera atascada.

Acuérdate como respirar, Draco, le reprocha la voz petulante en su conciencia, pero no puede, se queda atrapado, suspendido entre ese brillante verde esmeralda.

Harry Potter le devuelve la mirada aturdido, aunque menos desafiante que la semana pasada.

Harry es el niño con el que ha estado obsesionado desde jardín. Lo conoce desde hace mucho, no lo recuerda, pero siempre estuvo ahí. Igual que la sensación que se agrandaba cada vez lo veía.

El niño, a comparación de Draco, no era muy hablador, ni popular, ni le gustaba llamar mucho la atención. Era conocido, sí, pero sólo porque sus padres tuvieron un asesinato público, y conocido mundialmente, actualmente vivía con sus tíos maternos, era serio, no hablaba más de lo estrictamente, pero las pocas veces que lo hacía a Draco se le retorcía el estómago, por lo que se sabía, no tenía amigos, y debido a que era muy débil de cuerpo, y solía contraer enfermedades continuamente, no tenía permitido hacer deportes, ni correr en el recreo, y siempre ocupaba una hamaca solitaria en el patio de juegos, observando.

Draco no se cansaba de verlo. Era hipnótico. Atrayente, y extraño.

Siempre apartado de todos, serio, humildes, algo triste, solitario. Sin saber muy bien por qué, algo de él le llamaba la atención. Y aunque nunca se había animado a hablarle (cobarde, le gritaba su conciencia, con la voz muy parecida a la de su padre), la atracción y curiosidad por él no habían cesado nunca.

Se sentía extraño, _raro_, incómodo, cada vez que estaban cerca, algo dentro suyo rugía, y lo hacía sonrojarse.

Debía de ir a la enfermería pronto, tal vez se estaba enfermando.

No sería nada fuera de lo común, el invierno era estación fuerte y extrema, a su piel no le caería para nada bien.

Apartó la vista, lo verde que eran esos ojos lo incomodaban, Harry entero lo incomodaba, era escalofriante. En el piso, un lápiz partido a la mitad descansaba en la madera fría.

Se agachó, los recogió, y sin mirarlo a los ojos, con la palma abierta, se los entregó.

Pudo ver de reojo como el chico sorprendido, y tomado completamente desprevenido, los tomó, y cuando sus pequeños dedos rozaron su palma, algo dentro de él se movió.

-Ten-dijo Harry, ofreciéndole la mitad del lápiz resquebrajado-. Te noto un poco triste, puedes tomarlo. Lo lamento, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada mejor.

Draco abrió grande sus ojos, mientras su boca formaba una perfecta "O", olvidando por completo su autocontrol. Sintiendo su corazón latir de una manera profunda, que sintió miedo de que la clase también lo escuchara. Vagamente se preguntó si eso era posible.

Harry le estaba hablando (cosa que nunca hacía), y le ofrecía un lápiz, pero no cualquier lápiz, sino con el que escribía todos los días, con el que su mano sostenía continuamente. Draco sabía que Harry no tenía mucho, ni mucho dinero, ni mucho cariño, sus tíos cada vez que lo venían a buscar, lo dejaban atrás y nunca le hablaban bien, sin mencionar que su primo era un cerdo con piel de humano que lo humillaba cada vez que podía. Y siempre vestía el uniforme desarreglado, que le quedaba enorme.

Pero de todas maneras le había regalado una parte de su lápiz.

Porque sabía que Draco estaba triste. Lo había notado.

Eso significaba que lo observaba, que sabía que estaba ahí.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa de ojera a oreja se instaló en su cara, mostrando los hoyuelos, y los dientes blancos y perfectos. Se suponía que no podía sonreír así, que debía aprender a controlar sus sentimientos, pero se sentía tan feliz que era capaz de llorar.

Vio como el niño apartaba la mirada, debajo de sus espantosos y quebrados lentes, avergonzado, y con un color carmesí en las mejillas.

-S-si no lo quieres no me importa.

-Claro que lo quiero.-Lo tomó delicadamente, como si fuera una pieza única en su especie, y susurró suave y aterciopeladamente:-. Gracias.

Estrujó el pedazo de lápiz en su puño, como si temiera que se escapara, lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa, y un destello de felicidad en sus ojos grises, viendo como Harry le regalaba una tímida sonrisa.

Y aunque su estómago se sentía un tanto extraño, al mirar por la ventana, se sintió un poco mejor.

* * *

-¿M-me puedo sentar?

Su voz había salido casi estrangulada, aguda, chillona, y por un momento recordó cómo le hablaba Pansy y se estremeció del horror. Ojalá no haya salido tan espantosa para los oídos de Harry.

-Claro-le respondió con una mirada indescifrable.

Lo había meditado como veinte minutos, debía de haberse visto ridículo, parado en medio del gran comedor con la bandeja en la mano, intentando mirar disimuladamente la mesa en donde Harry se sentaba, solo.

No le apetecía estar con sus compañeros, Draco siempre solía estar rodeado de gente, y ahora que recordaba, lo único interesante de sentarse en esa mesa, era que tenía el ángulo perfecto para observar a Harry comer solitariamente sin parecer un acosador.

Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. No debía mirar a Harry, después de todo era sólo un chico, ¿no?

Harry levanto la mirada de su plato, sonriéndole radiante, como si estuviera aliviado.

No, Harry no era cualquier chico.

* * *

El almuerzo con Harry fue mucho más placentero de lo que se imaginaba, al principio estaba que deliraba de nervios, temblaba un poco, y los colores iban y venían por su rostro, su respiración salía entrecortada, y se mordía el labio para evitar un sollozo nervioso. Cuando se ponía extremadamente nervioso, o estaba bajo presión, pasaban ese tipo de cosas. Su padre odiaba eso, lo retaba seguido si lo hacía en frente de él, bueno, de todas maneras, ¿había algo que su padre no odiara de él?

-¿Te gustan los helados?-le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, tengo siete años, ¿por quién me tomas?, ¿una alienígena?-le sonrió burlón, con un destello de picardía en sus ojos verdes, y él tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar la sonrisa inevitable que se le asomaba.

-¿Y en invierno?

-Mmmh, no lo sé, las únicas veces que probé, fueron cuando robaba de la cocina, ¿por qué?

Draco frunció el ceño.

Había pasado un día desde que estaba con Harry, y ya odiaba a esos puercos que tenía por familiares. Si Harry estuviera con él, Draco le daría, si pudiera, helado todos los días.

Almorzar con él ese día (ayer), fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber hecho en su vida. Era como si Harry lo hubiera estado esperando, no hablaron mucho, pero el silencio era acogedor, Draco se sentía estúpido, pero luego recobraron el tema de conversación, como lo absurda que era la profesora de matemáticas con respecto a sus problemas matemáticos sobre manzanas, o lo ridícula que era Pansy Parkinson, y lo deliciosos que eran los dulces. Y Draco había reído, se había sentido bien, cómodo, a gusto, como en _casa_.

-A mí me encanta, me hace sentir un chico malo.

Harry rio. Y Draco, por un instante, se estremeció.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

-Porque es invierno, y no se supone que se coma helado en invierno-le explicó como si fuera un niño que no podía comprender-. Y a mis padres no les gusta que desobedezca las reglas que imponen-se encogió de hombros-. Me gusta el helado en cualquier estación, y aunque deteste el invierno, es emocionante.

El chico rodó los ojos, y Draco entrecerró los suyos, haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Que refinado.

-¿Refinado? Pensé que eso no estaba en tu miserable vocabulario. Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que significa.

Él abrió la boca indignado.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, pequeña Reinona.

-¿Acabas de llamarme "Reinona"?-sisea Draco, con enojo fingido reflejado en los ojos.

-Sí-Harry se muerde el labio, y lo mira avergonzado-. Aunque admito que eso sí que no sé lo que significa.

Draco inevitablemente lanza una carcajada, seguida por Harry, hasta que se acuestan en el suelo, riendo, con los ojos resplandecientes, debajo del manzano del colegio, rodeados de nieve, sintiéndola caer y enredarse en su pelo rubio, hacía frío, pero él tenía calor.

Su uniforme estaba arrugado, le dolían las mejillas de tanto reír, estaba completamente despeinado, desarreglado, sonrojado, y sus ojos brillaban, y su estómago daba volteretas al ver a Harry tan…lindo. En un estado parecido al de él, pero aún más adorable, era impresionante para Draco, su manera de reír, era angelical, pura, y absolutamente hermosa, para alguien que no acostumbraba a reír muy seguido lo hacía estupendamente.

Y enviaba escalofríos a su espina dorsal.

* * *

Habían pasado una par de semanas, calcula Draco, y aún era invierno.

No le gustaba el invierno, y este especialmente estaba durando mucho.

Se le hacía demasiado largo.

-Harry-dijo en ese tono de reproche, mientras estaban en el bosque de su casa, su padres no estaban, y la nieve los rodeaba por doquier-. ¡Harry!-Lloriqueó.

-¿Qué?-dijo pacientemente, pasar esas semanas con él, seguramente le habían dado una idea de lo muy caprichoso que era Draco, y vanidoso, y lo insoportable que se ponía cuando hablaba en _ese_ tono, sin embargo, una vez, Harry le había dicho que se veía encantadoramente adorable siendo infantil. A pesar del frío, en aquel entonces, se sonrojó desde el cuello hasta las orejas.

-Haz que se detenga.

Sentía como su labio inferior se escapaba para afuera, haciendo berrinche.

Sintió como a su lado, Harry sonreía.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo suave.

A Draco se le erizó la piel. Harry tenía una extraña forma de hablarle, porque no era lo mismo como cuando hablaba normalmente con otras personas, cuando lo miraba sus ojos esmeraldas se suavizaban, y su voz era aterciopelada. Ni mencionar cuando lo llamaba por su nombre. Eso lo hacía sentir _raro_.

-El invierno, ¿qué no es obvio?-le miró, y las luces multicolor del atardecer, hacían ver sus pestañas extremadamente largas, y sus ojos verdes se teñían de toques rojizos, Draco apartó la vista, con las mejillas ardiendo. Sintiendo la mirada curiosa de Harry-. Dile que pare.

Lo dijo serio, es que lo decía en serio. El invierno le hacía recordar a las tardes enteras jugando solo, el frío se calaba en sus huesos de una manera desagradable, ¿a quién podía gustarle eso?

Pero Harry se rió, y Draco lo miró indignado.

-Lo siento, _Draco_-¿Cómo podía sonar tan estimulante el hecho de que dijera su nombre? Era una de las cosas que le incomodaban, pero que de todas maneras le gustaba, eso lo hacía sentir confuso, Harry lo hacía sentir confuso-. No puedo detener el invierno.

Draco se sintió desilusionado. En serio, por más que le haga sentir rebelde el hecho de comer helado en invierno, prefería que este terminara, y que el frío no vuelva nunca.

-Pero podemos hacer algo-continuó.

Estaban sentados en frente del lago congelado, a una distancia razonable, y estaban empapados de ropa. Draco llevaba una campera abrigada, y debajo traía suéteres y una manga larga verde, jeans, tenía guantes, botas negras, y un forro gris que lo tapaba hasta las orejas, todo de la mejor calidad y marca. Aunque se sentía apretado, e incómodo, y el frío no se le iba.

Harry solo llevaba un buzo rojo que le quedaba gigante, que más bien parecía un pedazo de tela viejo y descolorido, los mismos pantalones gigantes de siempre, zapatillas deportivas gastadas, y…eso era todo. Draco, aunque Harry no parecía tener frío, se sintió un poco mal.

Igual, odiaba el invierno.

Lo hacía sentir triste.

Aunque la presencia de Harry ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

La única razón por la que estaban afuera en el frío infernal, y no adentro con calefacción, era porque Draco se sentía aun peor dentro de su casa. Incluso con Harry a su lado.

-No es cierto-respondió, desanimado-. Dijiste que no podías detenerlo.

Torció los labios, secos por el frío.

-No…pero…

Desprevenidamente Harry lo abrazó, enterrando su nariz fría en su cuello, sintiendo como él mismo se estremecía, y Harry agrandaba su sonrisa. Estaban, juntos, pegados, a pesar de todo las capas que tenía de ropa, Draco sintió a Harry como si no tuvieran nada.

Ahora veía por qué Harry no tenía frío, era un hervidero, era cálido, reconfortante, como el chocolate caliente que tomaba todas las mañanas. Hacía un frío de muerte, pero Draco se sentía arder.

Podía sentir las manos de Harry, calientes, en su cintura, mientras él se aferraba a su buzo destartalado. Draco enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello desnudo. Aspiró, y sintió como un calor se esparcía por su pecho. Olía a madera, polvo, y libros viejos…y (por supuesto) a Harry. Que era el mejor aroma de todos.

-¿Mejor?

Sonrió sobre su cuello, susurrando, apenas audible:

-Sí.

* * *

Draco se había alejado completamente de todos, bueno, no de _todos_, Harry estaba con él, siempre. Asique no importaba mucho.

Ahora todos lo miraban extrañado, como si no supieran qué le había pasado para juntarse con el "rarito". Pansy, sobretodo, se había visto visiblemente decepcionada y un poco triste. Draco decidió, un poco culpable, que ella no era tan mala después de todo, y había veces en las que hablaba con ella.

Harry la odiaba.

Siempre que se sentaba con ellos fruncía el ceño, y no decía ni una palabra en su presencia, recién cuando se iba, se relajaba visiblemente, y hablaba con él como si ella no hubiera estado nunca.

Había que admitir que Harry disimulaba terriblemente mal.

Se sentaban en todas las clases juntas, y se sentía muy feliz, sobretodo porque el invierno estaba por terminar, y los cálidos rayos de sol bañaban las mañanas, las brisas de viento apenas frías lo complementaban. Si bien el invierno ya no le desagradaba tanto, porque los abrazos de Harry hacía que se le suba la temperatura, estaba mucho mejor con la primavera, cuando las flores renacen, y empiezan a salir.

Había estado preocupado, en su momento, pero cuando le preguntó a Harry si le seguiría dando abrazos incluso en las otras estaciones, este había sonreído tanto que la habitación entera pareció iluminarse, como el pecho de Draco, y respondió:

-Por supuesto, Draco.

-¿En todas las estaciones?

-En todas las estaciones.

* * *

Draco estaba feliz, tanto que casi olvidaba los gritos de sus padres. _Casi_.

A Harry le gustaban las cosas simples. Por eso era extraño que esa tarde cuando le dijo:

-Sabes Draco, estuve pensando…

-Uau, ya veo por qué hace tanto calor.

-Oh, cállate, es enserio.

-¿Qué?

-Me gustas.

-Oh, sí tú también me gustas.

Harry negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, como si Draco no entendiera algo que él sí. Y Draco odiaba esa sensación.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?-inquirió, molesto. Él amplió su sonrisa burlona, con un brillo petulante y pícaro en los ojos.

-Nada-pero ahí seguía esa estúpida sonrisa.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.

A Harry le gustaban las cosas simples, se impresionaba con cualquier tipo de juguete, como los soldaditos pequeños que coleccionaba, el chocolate, las galletas, cualquier tipo de dulce, el color rojo, por más que Draco insistía en que el verde combinaba mejor con sus ojos.

Y que le gustara Draco no tenía sentido.

Draco era todo menos simple, y eso que lo admitía él mismo. Era tan complicado como un niño de siete años podía llegar a ser. Le encantaba llamar la atención, y le gustaba la atención de Harry. Sólo comía postres franceses, usaba únicamente ropa de marca, sus juguetes eran importados desde todas partes del mundo, solía tener cambios de ánimo, y su familia era muy complicada.

Harry era la única persona en la que confiaba, en la que le había confiado sus inseguridades y miedos, sus temores a la soledad, y Harry había negado con la cabeza, como si no pudiera creérselo. Luego le contó.

Harry también se la pasaba mal con sus familiares.

Su primo abusaba de que era el doble de su tamaño, y hacía su vida imposible, mientras que sus tíos lo repudiaban, y le daban muy poco de comer.

También se sentía muy solo.

No le gustaba sociabilizar con las personas, porque temía que le hicieran daño, y no podía creer que Draco se sienta solo cuando siempre lo _veía_ rodeado de gente.

Después de eso, se hicieron aún más inseparable. Unidos.

Draco traía comida caliente desde su casa, junto con chocolate caliente, y la compartía con Harry, y Harry lo abrazaba en invierno. Y cuando esa vez sus padres pelearon especialmente feo, y Draco terminó llorando en sus brazos.

Aunque todavía seguía siendo invierno, como no hacía tanto frío, y, en el aire se impregnaba la calidez del principio de la primavera. Ambos vestían el uniforme del colegio, salvo que en vez de la camisa blanca con corbata, tenían una manga larga fina, suave, y gris, con el dibujo, en el pecho, de la escuela, en grande, arriba del escudo, se podía leer: HOGWARTS.

Y como ambos eran tan delgados, les quedaba un poco grande, incluso a Draco.

Se hamacaban en el patio del colegio. Estaban en recreo, y aunque todavía se podía sentir la brisa fresca, Draco estaba a gusto. Como siempre cuando estaba con Harry.

Pero lo estaba mirando como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo, la esmeralda estaba teñida de rebeldía, y sus ojos eran oscuros.

Hermosos.

No había otra palabra para definirlos, cortaban la respiración.

Draco los adoraba. Y le encantaba quitarle esos feos anteojos para verlos mejor. Tan atrapantes.

-Harry James Potter-dijo severamente mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Si? –fingió inocencia, sonriendo. Dios, que lindo era.

-Harry-le reprochó, haciendo berrinche, sacando el labio inferior afuera, haciendo que Harry se ría a carcajadas.

De repente, saltó de la hamaca, aterrizando sobre sus pies, agarró un poco de nieve, y se la lanzó en una bola a Draco.

Puso cara de indignación, armó una bola y se la lanzó en los ojos, sonriendo petulante, mientras se le escapaba alguna que otra risita.

-¡Oh, ya verás…!-gritaba Harry, riendo.

Draco corría por el patio vacío, nadie salía a jugar afuera en invierno, por ende que lo tenían para ellos solos. Corrió y corrió, riendo, viendo cómo Harry le lanzaba deformes bolas de nieve, y se carcajeaba. Harry lo atrapó entre sus brazos y ambos cayeron al suelo, jadeando, y con sonrisas radiantes. A su lado Harry estaba extendido, abierto de piernas y brazos, haciendo un ángel de nieve, riéndose solo por reír, su risa era demasiado contagiosa como para resistir la tentación.

Con respiraciones agitadas, Harry se puso encima de él, jadeando, ya un poco más serio.

-¿Harry?

Harry se acercó y rozó sus labios hasta robarle un beso. Bah, un beso pequeño, pero en ese instante, sintió como su corazón se detenía.

Abrió los ojos como platos, completamente rojo manzana, jadeando más fuerte que antes si era posible, en cambio Harry sonreía engreídamente.

-Así es como me gustas, para mí solo.

* * *

Draco sentía que volaba, flotaba, se suspendía, lo que sea. Se sentía genial, reconfortante, feliz. Incluso había olvidado por completo a sus padres, por supuesto ellos ni cuenta se dieron, había olvidado todo.

Con Harry eran prácticamente uno solo. En el colegio ya los conocían por ser inseparables. Harry lo besaba de vez en cuando, haciendo que se pusiera rojo, y Harry riera avergonzado. Pero eran besos amistoso, como un saludo, un saludo…especial. Harry lo hacía feliz, ambos se divertían, y jugaban, se reían el uno con el otro, y jugaban con la nieve. El invierno se había convertido en su estación favorita.

-Jackie se va a derretir, mira-señaló con su dedo, como una rama se estaba desprendiendo-. Hasta se está quedando sin brazos.

Hizo puchero. No le gustaba que las cosas se destruyeran. Aparte, lo habían hecho juntos.

Harry suspiró triste.

-Era su destino, Draco. ¿Qué esperabas? Es un muñeco de nieve, no sobrevira la primavera.

A Draco se le escapó un sollozo lastimero. Lo más raro de todo, era que con Harry podía mostrarse tal cual era, podía hacer lo que hiciera, y sabía que Harry estaría ahí.

-Oh, vamos, el próximo invierno haremos otro, es más lo haremos todos los inviernos-respondió con una sonrisa. A Draco se le revolvió el estómago de una manera dulce, y su rostro se iluminó.

-¿Sí?-lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas rubias.

-Claro, ¿alguna vez te he fallado?

Esta vez, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Draco estaba estático.

Paralizado.

De la misma fácil y contagiosamente se le había prendido la felicidad, se le había ido.

Estaba confundido, su cuerpo se sentía adolorido, como si lo hubieran magullado, y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sin poder detenerlas, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar, de reprimirse, porque no estaba pensando. Lo único que podía hacer era fruncir el ceño, y llorar silenciosamente, como si hubieran prendido un interruptor. Fácil y eficiente.

Su pecho se apretaba de forma dolorosa, y quería gritar, quería hacer ruido, llorar más fuerte, pero no podía moverse.

Su agonía y desesperación crecía, cuando pudo articular algo, era como si la cámara lenta en la que sus ojos se estaba proyectando, hubiera cambiado rápidamente a algo completamente opuesto.

-¿Papá…?-susurró. Sintiéndose más débil que nunca. Tan extraño. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que estaba mal.

Que no era correcto.

Su padre, con los ojos abiertos, reflejando pánico, bajó a la joven muchacha que había sostenido en su regazo, con el rostro impotente.

-Draco….yo…

-¿Por qué?-sollozo fuertemente, sintiéndose peor, porque no veía decepción en los ojos de su padre, si no tristeza-¿Y mamá? ¿Q-que pasa con ella? ¿Dónde está? No entiendo nada…

Cuando su padre intentó acercarse, como un humano a un animal peligroso, Draco retrocedió, y salió corriendo.

Ya está. Listo. Todo….todo se había destruido.

Sus padres no volverían a estar juntos.

Las cosas nunca serían como antes.

De alguna manera, siempre lo supo.

Corrió, corrió, y corrió hasta que le dolieron los huesos y cada parte de su ser. Fue a donde sabía que sería recibido, en donde siempre podía contar.

Estaba balanceándose en la hamaca, como siempre, la brisa fresca corría, y la nieve todavía permanecía, sus ojos verdes resaltaban con el ambiente blanco. Siempre estaba en la misma plaza, la misma hamaca, solo. Intentaba escapar de su familia, del maltrato, con el que era continuamente recibido, y el amor que nunca fue dado.

Tal vez no eran lo mismo, tal vez nunca lo serían, pero comprendía profundamente esa soledad, esa falta. Lo comprendía.

Harry estaría con él.

Cuando lo vio, y vio en el estado en que se encontraba, abrió los ojos grande, con preocupación. Y corrió hacia él.

-¡Draco!

Lo estrechó en sus brazos, más fuerte que nunca.

Porque estaba más perdido que nunca.

Lloró en su hombro, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpecito pequeño, que encajaba perfectamente con el suyo. Sollozó, mientras temblaba continuamente. No podía soportarlo, se sentía peor que nunca.

Harry, con infinita preocupación, lo acunó en sus brazos, sin saber qué hacer.

-Prométemelo-exigió, intentando controlar su respiración, aun aferrado a Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Prométeme que siempre te quedarás conmigo, que no me dejarás…por favor.

Un silencio.

Harry suspiró tristemente.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

Oh. Triste, lo sé, pero me gustó bastante, espero que a ustedes también.

Por cuestiones técnicas (como la imagen, título, advertencias) la segunda parte será otro archivo, como otra historia, pero es la continuación, qué pasó unos años después, será interesante, lo prometo. Las dudas que tienen seguramente se aclararán en la segunda parte. Si me dicen qué les pareció, la subiré lo antes posible. Entre mañana, y pasado, o lo mucho cuatro días, fíjense en mi perfil, aún no me decido por el título, pero sabrán cuál es.

Tengo una pregunta que hacerles, ¿qué edad creen que tengo? Los que leyeron varios de mis fics, y los que no también, me da curiosidad, a ver qué tan bien estoy escribiendo.

Nos leemos pronto,

-Vulnera


End file.
